


Leave My B o d y

by darlindear



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genyatta Week 2018, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlindear/pseuds/darlindear
Summary: Prompts from Genyatta Week 2018 on Tumblr:Valentine's DayNicknames / Pet Names





	Leave My B o d y

**Author's Note:**

> First Genyatta fic I've written & put online. Beta'd by my wonderful Wander. Enjoy.

It has been years since his return to this place, his sacred home, and if he is honest with himself Zenyatta had expected not to be welcome. They, however, opened their arms just the same this day as they had so many years before, though it is different, so very different, without Mondatta.

Zen finds himself mourning the loss of his brother once again, seeing the monastery stripped of his light, but the monks here seem to be doing well even in Mondatta’s absence. There’s a pride felt there, a sense of accomplishment for his brother, knowing that his message still burns strong in the hearts of his students. Even though Zenyatta no longer fully agrees with their message, he is proud just the same.

They do not give him a room, seeing as he is just there for a short visit, a walk down memory lane in the short vacation of sorts from his post at Overwatch. Not that he does much there, simply helps where he can, with Genji at his side, but the reprieve is welcome all the same. Especially for his student, no doubt, who had opted to follow Zenyatta into the Nepalese mountains once more.

Zenyatta had left Genji to his own devices since their arrival, but knew he will turn up sooner rather than later. His student has had quite a bit to think about as of late and it isn’t uncommon for him to escape for hours at a time to meditate on his current situation with Overwatch, with his brother. Everything was coming to a head and neither Shimada knew quite how to react, but Zen was trying his best to keep himself disconnected until he was needed. Genji would come to him when the time was right.

Just as he trusted Genji now, to wander until he became lonely, he knew Zenyatta was only minutes away. He possibly knew exactly where to find his Master as well, which is what Zen was betting on. Genji had to remember their first meeting, where Zenyatta had taken him straight away.

A bright hum rolled through his coils and his LED lights pulse with happiness at the thought as Zenyatta makes his way down the well worn path. There’s already a light dusting of snow covering the ground, but his sensors indicate there’s quite a storm rolling in. Zenyatta knows he may need to be worried about it, but he believes they will be gone before it hits, and if not then they may get to extend their little vacation after all.

The bathhouse is exactly as Zenyatta had left it, slightly unkempt and musty, but in good working order otherwise. Inside it is large enough for several people, baskets line the walls for keeping clothing clean and dry, while a large closet holds fresh towels and aromatic herbs. Yes, just as he’d remembered it, the sameness is a comfort Zenyatta hadn’t quite known he’d needed.

Another pleased hum vibrates from within as the Omnic busies himself with removing his clothing. Sashes and fabrics are immaculately folded and placed in one of the empty baskets, the steam from the hot spring kept the stone floor from becoming too cold, but Zen still feels tendrils of chill pluck at his feet as he sets them firmly on the ground. It isn’t often that he finds the need to walk, much preferring his own mode of transportation, but he does like the contrast of sensation.

“Ah,” the small sound escapes him as Zen takes the few steps forward into the hot water of the springs. A chill runs up his cords, gives him a quick shiver of pleasure, as he presses forth. His plates and coils are sensitive, certainly not as much as human flesh, but he still feels a great amount with the number of sensors placed over his body. He finds himself fully able to relish in the feeling of the hot water enveloping him.

Not needing to hold his breath Zenyatta sinks further and further down into the springs, until he’s sat at the bottom, fully engulfed in water. He finds his customary pose, feels trapped air in springs and joints release from his body in the form of tickling bubbles. He glows bright, lets his mind slow to a halt, just listens.

__________

Time passes, though Zenyatta isn’t sure how long he’s been meditating, only that he has been stirred by a current in the water around him. The push and pull of another body entering the hot springs. His vision comes back online, followed by his hearing, as Zen looks around, finding the source of the current.

A pleased hum vibrates through him, through the water, as he realizes he was correct. His student knew exactly where to find him.

Genji is gazing down through the water at him, faceplate removed, a gentle smile curving his lips. Zenyatta’s LED light beam up at the cyborg before a hand comes up, two fingers arching through the water in a ‘peace’ symbol. Genji laughs then, bubbles exploding from his open mouth and Zenyatta feels warm, from the inside out as he unfurls himself and floats gracefully to the water’s surface.

“Good evening, Master.” Genji is still grinning, dark hair falling over his eyes as he greets Zenyatta, and the Omnic has to force his hands to keep to himself instead of brushing the strands back. Zen gives a smile in his own way, a pulsating purr, loud enough to hear.

“And to you, my Student. Have you been here long?” Zenyatta guides them to the rocky edge where they can sit together. Genji keeps pace, all but flops onto the outcropping, splashing water in a playful wave at Zen. His smile never dropping as he speaks,“Only a few moments, I knew you were around here somewhere.” 

Zenyatta nods, his hum dying down to a low roil as they sit together, enjoying the warm water’s contrast with the cold wind. They remain in a companionable silence for only a moment before Genji jumps from his position, “I almost forgot ... “ He trails off as the cyborg swims back to the entrance of the bath house, only to grab a small basket and head back to Zenyatta.

Intrigued, Zen tilts his head to the side, tries to peer inside the basket as Genji returns. There, to his surprise, he finds a plethora of aromatic flowers. He picks out ylang ylang, jasmine absolute, clary sage.

“Oh,” Zenyatta finds himself flush with a purring warmth once again as Genji grins back at him, sly with something akin to embarrassment painting his cheeks a pale pink. The cyborg takes his time breaking up a few of the flowers to release their potent oils into the water around them, the rest he lays to float daintily on the surface.

“Are you here to seduce me then, my Sparrow?” Zenyatta finds it within himself to be sly as well, likes the way the pink of Genji’s cheeks only darkens with his words.

“Perhaps, Master, I only want to display my affections. It is ‘Valentine’s Day’ after all.”

They haven’t been doing this for very long, it’s still new enough for Zen to be stunned by the show of tender attachment, but he reacts quickly to show his appreciation. A hand is quick to rise, plucking a delicate jasmine blossom from the water only to curve the stem of it behind Genji’s ear. The contrast of the white bloom against the cyborg’s dark hair is most alluring. Zenyatta finds himself purring once again, loud and content.

“How beautiful,” Zenyatta speaks, reverently, as he gazes at his student, his Sparrow. 

“My Valentine.”

**Author's Note:**

> *all the herbs Genji brings to the hot spring are know aphrodisiacs, which is why Zenyatta asks if he is being seduced~


End file.
